Operation Neko
by Lady-Raven4
Summary: Bei der Rettung einer kleinen Katze bringt sich Kaidoh in höchste Gefahr...


Operation Neko  
  
In der Morgensonne des nur leicht bewölkten Sommertages warfen schlanke Alleebäume lange, schräge Schatten auf den Asphalt der ruhigen Nebenstraße.  
  
Mit gleichmäßigen Schritten trabten zwei Puma Tennisschuhe über den Gehsteig, der an einem unbebauten Grundstück vorbeiführte. Dort wiegten sich Gräser und Blumen in der leichten Morgenbriese und ein paar Schmetterlinge gaukelten über den nickenden Glocken und Dolden.  
  
Eine kleine Katze, die sich hinter einer Gruppe Margariten geduckt hatte, sprang hoch und versuchte, einen der Schmetterlinge zu fangen.  
  
Doch dieser gaukelte nur wenige Meter vor den Tennisschuhen über den Gehsteig hinaus auf die Straße.  
  
„Miau!", fauchte das Kätzchen und setzte zu einem weiteren Sprung an.  
  
Die Turnschuhe hielten inne. „Hey du... zzzzz!", war eine raue Stimme zu hören, doch das Kätzchen reagierte nicht.  
  
Es duckte sich, der kleine Schwanz peitschte aufgeregt von einer Seite zur anderen.  
  
„Miez, miez...", versuchte es die Stimme erneut und die Schuhe machten einen Schritt auf die Katze zu.  
  
In diesem Augenblick näherte sich ein Auto mit gleichmäßig schnurrendem Motor der Stelle.  
  
Der Schmetterling war schon gut einen Meter weit entfernt vom Gehsteig, da sprang das Kätzchen. Wiederum verfehlte es Falter und landete mit allen vieren auf der Straße.  
  
Das Auto kam näher, für das kleine Kätzchen, das erstaunt den Kopf hob, war es ein riesiges Ungetüm und der Fahrer nur ein Schattenriss hinter der Scheibe, in der sich die Morgensonne spiegelte. Das Schnurren des Motors war nun ein dumpfes Dröhnen, gefährlich wie das Knurren eines hungrigen Tieres. Ängstlich duckte sich das Kätzchen und fauchte.  
  
„Verdammt!", knurrte die Stimme. Die schlaksige Gestalt des Sprechers, dessen Gesicht noch im Schatten lag, duckte sich und sprang.  
  
Die Strahlen der Morgensonne strichen über seine gestreckte Gestalt mit den ausgestrechten Armen.  
  
Der konzentrierte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht blieb, auch als seine Hände die Katze zu fassen bekamen und den kleinen warmen Körper des sich erschrocken wehrenden Tieres an seine Brust drückten.  
  
Ganz kurz streifte sein Blick das entsetzte Gesicht des jungen Autofahrers, der den Mund zu einem erschrockenen Schrei geöffnet, mit beiden Händen das Lenkrad kurbelte, während der gekrümmte Körper vor dem Kühler, eine Rolle auf dem Asphalt machte.  
  
Dann gab es einen dumpfen Knall und ein grünes, gemustertes Kopftuch flatterte durch das Licht und Schattenmuster.  
  
Dann wurde alles finster.  
  
************  
  
Szenenwechsel zur Seigaku Junior High School. Die Uhr auf dem Schulgebäude zeigte kurz nach zwölf Uhr Mittag.  
  
Die Tennisplätze lagen wie ausgestorben da. Niemand schien sich um die verstreut herum liegenden, gelben Bälle zu kümmern, die aus einem übervollen Tenniskorb herausgekullert waren. Einige der Netze hingen in der heißen Sommersonne schlaff durch, als fehlte ihnen jeder Schwung.  
  
Von außen sah man dem kleinen Klubhaus, der Umkleidekabine des Seigaku Tennisklubs nicht an, was im Inneren gerade los war. Lediglich eine klare Stimme drang durch die einen winzigen Spalt geöffnete Türe nach draußen, die Stimme des Ersatz-Captains Oishi: „Was hast du in Erfahrung gebracht, Inui?"  
  
Statt wie üblich auf dem Platz zu trainieren hatten sich alle regulären Seigaku Tennisspieler im Inneren des Klubhauses versammelt. Auf den schmalen Bänken bei den Umkleideschränken saßen Fuji , Eiji Ryoma und Momochiro, während Kawamura innen an der Türe lehnte. Sie trugen ihre üblichen Tennisoutfits.  
  
Oihsi standen rechts des Flip Charts und hatte die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt . Er sah sehr besorgt drein. Die anderen zeigten einen aufmerksamen Gesichtsausdruck (bis auf Ryoma, der wieder einmal an der Wand lehnte, die Kappe tief ins Gesicht gezogen und die Arme locker verschränkt), während sie Inuis Ausführungen lauschten. Dieser blickte während des Redens starr auf das Notizbuch, das er in den Händen hielt.  
  
„Laut meinen Daten hängt die baldige Entlassung Kaidohs vor allem von den mentalen Befunden ab", sagte er und räusperte sich, während er die Brille zurechtrückte. „Die Ärzte haben den Eindruck, er sei zu depressiv."  
  
„Was meinen sie damit?", wunderte sich Eiji und machte eines seiner Katzengesichter. „Kaidoh war noch nie eine Frohnatur, nya?"  
  
„Genau das ist das Problem", sagte Oishi und sah seine Kameraden ernst an. „Wenn jemand nach einem schockierenden Erlebnis sich so gibt wie Kaidoh ..."  
  
Sie alle sahen auf dieses Stichwort hin in Gedanken Kaidoh vor sich, das Gesicht düster und drohend wie immer, die Haltung gebeugt, die Arme baumelnd und ein „Zzzzzz"auf den Lippen.  
  
„Vielleicht hat er eine Schwester angezischt", vermutete Momo-chan mit einem halben Grinsen, doch niemand lachte.  
  
„Tezuka kommt nicht vor nächsten Monat zurück, und Kaidoh ist für das Freundschaftsmatch in drei Tagen als Singles Three gemeldet", sagte Oishi auf seine übliche, ruhige Art.  
  
Sein Blick wanderte über die ratlosen Gesichter seiner Kameraden. „Es ist eine Benefizveranstaltung und ich würde ungern absagen. Vorschläge?"  
  
„Am leichtesten wäre es", sagte Kawamura mit einem Gemisch aus Ratlosigkeit und Naivität im Gesicht, „wenn wir Kaidoh zum Lachen brächten. Wer lacht, ist nicht depressiv, oder?"  
  
„Kaidoh und Lachen?", fragte Inui skeptisch. „Das wäre ja..."  
  
Jeder der Angesprochenen sah daraufhin Kaidoh vor sich, wie er lachte. Da sie aber noch nie Zeuge eines echten Lachens geworden waren, beschränkten sich ihre Fantasien darauf, ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht zu denken. Da sich aber seine restliche Mimik nicht daran beteiligte und die Augen genau so finster dreinblickten wie sonst, war das Ergebnis eher erschreckend als komisch.  
  
*.... unheimlich*, dachte Ryoma, öffnete die Augen und rieb sich die Arme, die eine Gänsehaut bekommen hatte.  
  
*.... interessant*, dachte Fuji und öffnete die Augen, die bislang fröhlich gezwinkert hatten.  
  
„Na gut", Oishi räusperte sich und hustete kurz in seine Faust, um zu verdecken, dass das Bild auch ihm unheimlich gewesen war, „und wie bringen wir ihn zum Lachen?"  
  
„Ich könnte ein paar Grimassen schneiden", schlug Eiji vor. Er deckte sein Gesicht mit den Händen hab, nahm die Hände dann runter und zeigte eine, seiner Meinung nach komische Grimasse... „So vielleicht!"  
  
Momochiro und Fuji lachten tatsächlich, Kawamura grinste, doch Ryoma und Oihsi waren ziemlich unbeeindruckt.  
  
Inui schließlich schüttelte den Kopf. „Kaidoh ist kein Kind mehr, Eiji. Es müsste etwas sein, das ihm wirklich Freude macht."  
  
„Sooo?"Eijis Gesicht wurde wieder normal. „Und das wäre?"  
  
„Jetzt sind deine Daten gefragt, Inui", nickte auch Oishi und aller Blicke richteten sich auf den Brillenträger, der hastig durch sein Notizbuch blätterte und dabei „Hmmm...", machte.  
  
„Laut den Ärzten", sagte er schließlich, die Augen immer noch auf die Notizen gerichtet und kratzte sich kurz den Hinterkopf, „hat er sich nach einer Katze erkundigt ..."  
  
„Stimmt!"Momochiro schlug mit der rechten Faust auf den linken Handteller. „Er hat ja noch die Kratzer auf der Stirn. War nicht sehr dankbar, die Mieze.... "  
  
„Hilft uns das weiter?", fragte Kawamura vorsichtig und rieb sich die Stirn. „Die Katze ist doch abgehauen..."  
  
„Aber der Gedanke ist an sich nicht übel", sagte Oishi und kratzte sich am Kinn. „Es zeigt doch, dass er ein Katzenfan ist, also ..."  
  
„...kostümieren wir uns alle als Katzen und besuchen ihn", gab Eiji sofort seinen Senf dazu, zog ein Katzengesicht und hob die eine Hand wie eine Pfote. „Nya?"  
  
Im Nu hatten alle Visionen, in denen sie sich in neckischen Katzenkostümen sahen und sogleich traten ihnen Schweißtropfen traten ihnen auf die Stirn.  
  
Nur Fuji lächelte immer noch und dachte bei sich *Spaßig*  
  
„Kommt nicht in Frage", Momichiro hob abwehrend die Hände und sprach damit aus, was (fast) alle sich gedacht hatten. „Da bringen wir ihm lieber gleich eine echte Katze."  
  
Sein Blick richtete sich auf Ryoma der sich alarmiert aufrichtete. „Du hast doch eine, Echizen-kun, oder?"  
  
„Stimmt, aber ...", wollte Ryoma erschrocken einwenden.  
  
„Ist sie krank? Agressiv?", hakte Inui nach und trat nahe an Ryoma heran.  
  
„Das nicht ...", meine dieser Kopfschüttelnd, doch weiter ließ ihn Inui nicht kommen.  
  
Er richtete seine Brillengläser, dass sie im Licht blitzten und lächelte gefährlich. Zu Ryoma hinab gebeugt meinte er: „Oder möchtest du im Katzenkostüm von meinem neuesten Rezept probieren...?"  
  
„Es ist für Kaidoh, für Seigaku", hieb Momichiro in die gleiche Kerbe und klopfte dem neben ihm sitzenden Ryoma auf die Schulter. „Du wirst deine Sempais doch nicht im Stich lassen?"  
  
Ryoma und sah nicht sonderlich glücklich drein, aber in Gedanken sah er eine Waage vor sich, auf der einen stand er in Chibi-Form mit gequältem Gesicht im Katzenkostüm vor einem Riesenglas eines qualmenden und blubberndem Getränkes, das größer war als er selbst, auf der anderen Waagschale lag ein zufrieden schlummernder Karupin, und es neigte sich die Wagschale eindeutig auf Karupins Seite.  
  
„Sind Katzen in dem Krankenhaus überhaupt erlaubt?", fragte Kawamura vorsichtig und sah zu Oishi hinüber, der die Stirn in Falten zog.  
  
„Stimmt, das gibt ein Problem", sagte Oishi nachdenklich. Ryoma stieß erleichtert die Luft aus:„Puhhh".  
  
„Überlasst das mir", kam es von Inui und er trat an den Flip Chart. „In drei Stunden vor dem St. Anna Krankenhaus - bis dahin habe ich einen Plan."  
  
„Abgemacht", sagte Oishi und klatschte in die Hände. „Die Versammlung ist aufgelöst. In drei Stunden startet unsere „Operation Neko"  
  
***********************  
  
Szenenwechsel zu Ryomas Haus.  
  
Karupin lag auf der Veranda und schlummerte selig im warmen Sonnenschein. Ein gutes Stück daneben schlief Nanjiroh mit einem seiner Magazine über dem Gesicht.  
  
Ryoma schlich auf Tennisschuhspitzen heran, eine offenen Sporttasche unter dem Arm. Er stellte die Tasche neben den schlafenden Kater auf das Holz der Veranda. „He, Karupin!", flüsterte er. „Lust auf einen Ausflug?"  
  
Der Kater öffnete die Augen und gähnte.  
  
Ryoma strich ihm über den Kopf. „Es ist nicht weit."  
  
Hinter seinem Rücken hob Nanjiroh mit dem Daumen die untere Kante des Maganzins von seinem Kinn hoch, damit er im Sichtschutz einen Sohn und den Kater beobachten konnte. *Was hat er nun schon wieder vor?*, fragte er sich.  
  
Ryoma drehte sich zu seinem Vater um, doch der hatte die Zeitschrift wieder auf sein Gesicht fallen lassen, seine Hand hing schlaff über die Kante der Veranda herab und schnarchte demonstrativ.  
  
*Komisch, ich dachte schon ...*, dachte Ryoma und zuckte die Achseln.  
  
Er hob den Kater auf den Arm und trug ihn aus dem Garten hinaus auf die Straße, wo ein dunkles Auto wartete.  
  
Bitzschnell war Nanjiroh auf den Beinen. *Dem muss ich nachgehen.*  
  
Das Magazin blieb auf der Veranda zurück, während er Echizen nachschlich. Hinter der Gartenmauer versteckt beobachtete er, wie Echizen an die Fahrerseite des Wagens trat.  
  
Das Fahrerfenster glitt mit einem leisen Surren nach unten und Fujis schöne Schwester, die am Steuer des Wagens saß, lächelte ihm zu. „Hallo Echizen- kun, das ist aber ein süßer Kater. Steigt ein."  
  
Nanjrioh fiel bei dem Anblick die Kinnlade nach unten. *Wow! Was hat mein nichtsnutziger Sohn mit so einer Schönheit zu schaffen?"  
  
„Danke", sagte Echizen und mit der einen Hand öffnete er die hintere Tür.  
  
Karupin betrachtete das Auto aufmerksam, schnupperte und sprang von selbst auf die Rückbank, um sich dort schnurrend nieder zu lassen.  
  
„Ich habe etwas Katzenminze in das Polster gerieben, wie Syusuke geraten hat ", lachte Fujis Schwester während Ryoma einstieg und die Autotüre schloss. „Und bis zum St. Anna Krankenhaus ist es nicht weit."  
  
*Aha*, grinste Nanjiroh in dem Versteck. *Dorthin wollen sie. Das lasse ich mir nicht entgehen.*  
  
Fujis Schwester fuhr los und als drei Wagen später ein leeres Taxi daher kam, sprang Nanjiroh auf die Straße, um es mit beiden Armen winkend aufzuhalten.  
  
******************* Szenenwechsel: Vor dem St. Anna Krankenhaus.  
  
Nur vereinzelte Besucher mit Geschenken und Blumen spazierten durch die offenen Glastüren in die Eingangshalle. Die Gruppe der Seigaku Tennisspieler stand wartend etwas seitlich, als Echizen mit der Sporttasche auf den Armen auf sie zu kam.  
  
„Gute Arbeit, Echizen", sagte Inui zufrieden, der auch eine Sporttasche trug und zudem noch einen in Papier gewickelten Strauß. Dieser war so gut verpackt, dass man nicht erkannte, welche Blumen darin waren.  
  
„Wie geht es der Katze?", fragte Eiji neugierig und beugte sich tief über die halb offene Tasche, um einen Blick hinein zu werfen.  
  
Eine Pfote schoss daraus hervor und hätte um ein Haar seine Nase erwischt.  
  
„Ihh!", er sprang zurück. „Offenbar ist sie etwas gereizt."  
  
„ER", sagte Echizen betont in Richtung Eiji, der verlegen grinste, „hat bis eben geschlafen."  
  
Dann sah Ryoma Fuji an. „Deine Schwester hat mir noch etwas von der Minze gegeben. Wenn wir schnell sind..."  
  
„Minze ... hmmm", Fuji, der auch eine Sporttasche in der einen Hand hielt, zauberte einen Zweig Katzenminze mit den typischen lila-rosa Blüten hervor und hielt ihn über den Schlitz in Ryomas Tasche. „Miez ... miez!"  
  
Eine Pfote haschte danach und zog den Zeig in die Tasche.  
  
Lautes Schnurren erklang kurz darauf. Fuji lächelte zufrieden ob den etwas überraschten Blicken seiner Clubkameraden.  
  
„Du kennst dich ja echt gut mit Katzen aus, Fuji", sagte Eiji und schielte auf die Tasche des Angesprochenen. „Was ist eigentlich da drin? Mehr Katzeminze? Krieg ich auch welche?"  
  
Er griff nach dem Reißverschluss und ehe Fuji die Tasche wegziehen konnte, zog er diesen ein Stück auf. Es klingelte hell, als ein großes, weißes Plüschohr durch den Schlitz ins Freie drängte, an dem ein rundes Glöckchen hing.  
  
Aller Blicke hingen gebannt daran und Schweißtropfen traten allen auf die Stirn. Einzig Eiji zeigte ein neugieriges Katzengesicht und machte „Nya?"  
  
„Fuji, du hast doch nicht wirklich...", würgte Oishi heraus, während Fuji mit raschem Griff das Ohr wieder zurück stopfte und den Reißverschluss zu zog. Dabei lächelte das Tennisgenie nur und meinte: „ Wer weiß ...?"  
  
Inui räusperte sich und wies mit dem Blumenstrauß auf die Glastür. „Die Zeit wird knapp."  
  
Oishi besann sich auf seine Anführer-Rolle, straffte die Schultern und nickte. „Gehen wir!"  
  
Sie nahmen Echizen in die Mitte, sodass er in der Gruppe groß gewachsener Spieler kaum zu sehen war. In geschlossener Formation marschierten sie an der Auskunft vorbei auf den Lift zu.  
  
Keiner von ihnen bemerkte Nanjiroh, der inzwischen im Eingang aufgetaucht war und sich am Hinterkopf kratzte. „Die Schönheit ist mir durch die Lappen gegangen", sagte er zu sich selbst. Dann sah er eine hübsche Krankenschwester eine alte Dame im Rollstuhl vorbeischieben. „Aber ich sollte trotzdem noch etwas bleiben."Sein Lächeln wurde breit und breiter. „Immerhin bin ich ein besorgter Vater..."  
  
Inzwischen war das Tennisteam vor dem Lift angekommen. In der Tasche begann sich Karupin zu regen. „Es ist ihm zu eng", sagte Echizen mit besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
„Geduld, es ist nicht weit", sagte Inui und drückte auf den Rufknopf. „Kaidohs Zimmer ist im dritten Stock."  
  
Da näherte sich eine Gruppe von drei Kindern in Schlafanzügen in Begleitung einer Krankenschwester. Gerade als der Lift sich öffnete protestierte Karupin gegen sein Gefängnis mit einem deutlichen Mauzen.  
  
„Da ist eine Katze, Schwester Yumi", sagte das größte der Kinder, ein niedliches, etwa achtjähriges Mädchen.  
  
„Unsinn", sagte die Schwester und schüttelte den Kopf, „Katzen sind hier verboten, Sase-chan."  
  
„Ich habe es auch gehört", beharrte der Junge, der ein bisschen kleiner war, und das kleinste der drei, ein etwa fünf-jähriges Mädchen mit Zöpfchen nickte eifrig. „Katze!"sagte es und zeigte auf die Seigaku-Gruppe. Denen waren die Schweißtropfen auf die Stirn getreten und Oishi zeigte ein gequältes Lächeln.  
  
Just in diesem Moment maunzte Karupin erneut. Die Krankenschwester zog die Stirn in Falten und kam näher. „Fuji, Eiji", sagte Inui nur, während er, Kawamura, Oishi und Momochiro Ryoma mit Tasche und Katze in den Lift drängten, der zu ihrem Glück leer war.  
  
„Wir müssen nach oben", sagte Oishi in Richtung der Schwester und neigte kurz den Kopf.  
  
„Aber die Katze...!", protestierte die Schwester.  
  
„Das war ich!", sagte Eiji rasch und zog ein Katzengesicht. „Wir wollen einen Freund überraschen, Nya!"  
  
„Wirklich?", fragte Sase und auch die Krankenschwester sah nicht sehr überzeugt drein. Inui nutzte die Ablenkung und drückte im Lift auf die drei.  
  
„Wirklich!", sagte Fuji und zeigte sein charmantes Lächeln. Er zog den Reißverschluss seiner Tasche auf, während sich der Lift hinter ihrem Rücken schloss.  
  
Doch da die Kinder und die Krankenschwester auf das Katzenkostüm starrten, das aus der Tasche quoll, protestierte niemand.  
  
„Mein Freund hier, kann sich sogar hinter dem Ohr kratzen", sagte Fuji hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu den staunenden Kindern. „Wollt ihr ihn einmal im Kostüm sehen?"  
  
Die Kinder klatschen in die Hände, selbst die Krankenschwester zeigte freundliche Neugier und Fuji drückte dem etwas verdutzt dreinblickenden Eiji die Sporttasche in die Hand und wies auf das Symbol für das Herren WC. „Geh dich umkleiden!"  
  
Eiji schluckte und zog ab. „Und welche Rolle spielst du?", fragte der Junge unterdessen Fuji.  
  
Dieser zückte einen weiteren Zweig Katzenminze. „Ich bin sein Manager und Dompteur..."  
  
*************++  
  
Szenenwechsel, dritter Stock:  
  
Die Anzeige für den Lift blinkte auf 1, dann auf 2, dann auf 3.  
  
Die Aufzugstüre ging auf.  
  
Inui blickte als erster auf den Flur hinaus und sondierte die Lage. Keine Besucher und keine Schwester in der Nähe, der Gang war leer bis auf die großen Topfpflanzen, die in regelmäßigen Abständen auf der einen Seite des Ganges aufgestellt waren. Auch zwei leere Rollstühle standen dort.  
  
Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des breiten Flures reihten sich die Türen zu den Krankenzimmern aneinander, an den Wandstücken, die zwischen den Türen lagen, standen Stühle oder waren Automaten aufgestellt.  
  
„Das Schwesternzimmer ist um die Ecke", sagte Inui zu seinen Clubkameraden, als sie aus dem Lift traten. Echizen hatte sich über seine Tasche gebeugt und flüsterte „Psst!"in den Schlitz. Zurück kam ein leises Fauchen.  
  
„Wir haben es bald", sagte Kawamura und legte Echizen beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
Dann blickten alle Inui fragend an. „Zimmer 304,", sagte dieser und wies auf die letzte Türe nahe der Gebäudeecke, wo der Flur einen Knick machte  
  
Oishi ging voran, der Rest folgte wieder in geschlossener Formation. Sie waren nur noch wenige Schritte entfernt, da bog ein Arzt in Begleitung einer Schwester um die Ecke. Ausgerechnet vor 304 blieben sie stehen, und die Schwester reichte dem Arzt eine Karteikarte.  
  
Oishi hielt im Schritt und sah zu Inui hinüber der schräg hinter ihm stand. Zur Antwort drückte dieser ihm die Sporttasche in die Hand. „Plan B", sagte er nur.  
  
Kawamura wurde blass und schluckte.  
  
„Gut dass ich noch etwas Zeit habe", sagte der Arzt gerade und schob seine Brille zurecht, während er die Karteikarte studierte, „der Fall Kaidoh ist absolut verwirrend, ein paar Untersuchungen wären noch angebracht..."  
  
Momochiro und Inui bauten sich vor einem Getränkeautomaten auf, gerade so, dass sie allein ausreichten, um Echizen Deckung zu geben, der sich mit seiner Tasche hinter ihnen so klein wie möglich machte.  
  
Gleichzeitig gingen Oishi und Kawamura auf der anderen Seite des Flures zwischen zwei der hohen Topfpflanzen in Deckung. Oishi hielt die Tasche Kawamura hin, der sie rasch öffnete und hineingriff. Mit der linken Hand zog er eine Sportflasche heraus, sichtliches Unbehagen auf dem Gesicht. Dann fasste er mit der rechten Hand in die immer noch offene Tasche, die Oishi für ihn hielt und zog den darin befindlichen Tennisschläger halb heraus.  
  
Sogleich fingen seine Augen Feuer und mit einem „I am burning, come on!" packte er die Sportflasche mit der linken Hand und stürzte den Inhalt die Kehle hinunter.  
  
Sogleich wurde er grasgrün im Gesicht, der Griff des Schlägers entglitt seiner Hand und er lehnte sich schwer an die Wand. Oishi ließ die Sporttasche fallen und legte sich den einen Arm Kawamuras über die Schulter.  
  
Der Arzt griff soeben nach der Klinke zu Zimmer 304, da ertönte hinter ihm der Ruf: „Doktor, bitte helfen sie uns!"  
  
Sogleich dreht er sich um und gewahrte Oishi, der mit entsetztem Gesicht den groggy Kawamura durch den Flur schleifte. „Du lieber Himmel!" entfuhr des dem Arzt. „Was ist passiert?"  
  
„Mein Freund, er hat aus der Flasche eines Kollegen getrunken", sagte ein sichtlich aufgelöster Oishi.  
  
Der Arzt hob ein Augenlid von Kawamura an, leuchte mit einer bleistiftdünnen Lampe in die Pupille und runzelte die Stirn. „Sieht seltsam aus. Die Flasche da?"Er wies auf Inuis persönliche Flasche, die Kawamura noch immer die Sportflasche fest umklammert hielt.  
  
„Ja, Inui mixt seine Energiedrinks selber", sagte Oishi. „Was ist da drin?"  
  
„Das", murmelte Inui, der soeben eine Münze in den Getränkeautomaten warf, „ist ein Geheimnis."  
  
Der Arzt kratzte sich an der Stirn. „Keine Angst, wir werden es bald wissen."  
  
*Viel Glück ...*, dachte Inui, seine Brillengläser blitzten und drückte bei der Auswahl auf Traubensaft.  
  
Der Arzt nahm Kawamura die Flasche ab und reichte sie der Schwester. „Schwester Haruki, bringen Sie das zum Labor!"Im Hintergrund nahm Inui soeben eine Dose aus dem Auswurf des Getränkeautomaten.  
  
Die Schwester nickte: „Sehr wohl, Doktor Muira!"und eilte davon. Unterdessen hatte der Arzt Oishi den schlaffen Kawamura abgenommen ihn in einen der leeren Rollstühle gesetzt. „Wir bringen deinen Freund in die innere Medizin. Vielleicht müssen wir ihm den Magen auspumpen..."  
  
Während er mit Kawamura davon rollte, Oishi an der Seite, blickte der Captain in Vertretung zu seinen drei verbliebenen Kameraden zurück und zeigte Inui den Daumen nach oben.  
  
„Inui-sempai...?", fragte Echizen mit Blick auf den bewegungslosen Kawamura, der gerade um die Ecke geschoben wurde, „was ist, wenn sie Kawamura-sempai hier behalten?"  
  
„Keine Gefahr", gab Inui selbstsicher zurück und zeigte ein schmales Lächeln. „Dieser Inui Special-Express-Drink verliert seiner Wirkung in weniger als einer halben Stunde."  
  
„Gut zu wissen", sagte Momochiro, „viel Zeit haben wir also nicht."Er übernahm die Vorhut und griff nach der Türklinke zu Kaidohs Krankenzimmer.  
  
Just da ging diese auf und eine energisch dreinblickende Krankenschwester mit Haarknoten und Brille stand den dreien gegenüber. Da sie zudem auch groß gewachsen war, wirkte sie recht bedrohlich. Gerade diesen Moment suchte sich Karupin aus, um mit der Pfote aus dem Schlitz der Tasche zu greifen und zu miauen.  
  
*Wir sind geliefert!*, dachten die drei in einem Atemzug.  
  
Sichtlich verärgert stemmte die Krankenschwester die Fäuste in die Hüften. „Was denkt ihr euch...?", begann sie aufgebracht, da ertönte der Ruf: „Wir kriegen dich, du Spanner!"  
  
Da kam auch schon Nanjrioh um die Ecke geschossen, die Hände schützend über den Kopf haltend, rannte er mit zwei wütenden Schwestern auf den Fersen auf den Lift zu. Die eine hielt eine große Spritze in der Hand, die andere einen Besen.  
  
„Oberschwester Nanase", rief die eine der Schwestern im Vorbeirennen derjenigen zu, die in der Tür von 304 stand. „Der Kerl war in unserer Garderobe!"  
  
*Mein Alter, mal wieder*, dachte Ryoma seufzend. *Wie peinlich.*  
  
*Den kenne ich doch*, dachte Momochiro und runzelte die Stirn.  
  
„Ich hatte mich doch nur verlaufen", kam es von Nanjiroh.  
  
„Na warte, Priester hin oder her!", fauchte die Oberschwester, drängte sich an Momochiro vorbei und hetzte ebenfalls Nanjiroh nach. Dieser fetzte flink am Lift vorbei, weiter den Flur hinab.  
  
„Gute Kondition", meine Inui mit Kennerblick auf die vier sich entfernenden Gestalten. „Der Gang führt rundherum und wenn er die Treppe neben dem Schwesternzimmer erreicht...."  
  
„... kann er sie eine Weile auf Trab halten", fügte Momochiro hinzu und öffnete die Türe zum Krankenzimmer.  
  
Überraschenderweise war Kaidoh der einzige Patient in dem Raum, die beiden anderen Betten waren leer und seines befand sich direkt neben dem Fenster, sodass er einen guten Blick hinaus auf den blauen Sommerhimmel hatte.  
  
Auf dem Kasten neben seinem Bett stand eine Vase mit Margeriten, daneben lagen zwei Hanteln. Als die drei eintraten, blickte Kaidoh von der Tenniszeitschrift hoch, in der er gerade gelesen hatte. Auf seiner Stirn hatte er ein breites Pflaster kleben und er sah recht missmutig drein.  
  
„Hi Viper!", grüße Momo-chan grinsend mit erhobener Hand. „Hier kommen deine Retter!"  
  
„Retter?", fragte Kaidoh verdutzt und sein Blick wanderte zu Inui, der den eingepackten Strauß in beiden Händen haltend an sein Bett trat.  
  
„Es wird Zeit, dass du raus kommst", sagte Inui und legte den Strauß vor Kaidoh auf die Decke. „Eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit des Clubs."  
  
„Danke", murmelte Kaidoh und schlug das Papier auseinander. Ein dickes Büschel Katzenschwänze tauchte auf.  
  
Verwundert zog Kaidoh die Brauen hoch, während er das Bündel mit den nickenden, grünen Kolben in den Händen drehte.  
  
Sein fragender Blick wanderte zu Inui, der lächelnd zur Seite trat und Echizen nach vorne schob.  
  
„Hier kommt deine Medizin", sagte Momochiro und legte Echizen die Hand auf die Schulter. „Du kannst ihn jetzt raus lassen."  
  
„Wird auch Zeit", erwiderte Ryoma, sah Kaidoh zögernd an und stellte die Tasche mit Karupin auf dem Rand es Bettes ab. Er zog den Reißverschluss zurück und Karupins Kopf tauchte auf.  
  
Mit einem Satz war der Kater aus der Tasche und landete genau auf der Bettdecke über Kaidohs Beinen. Dessen Augen weiteten sich erstaunt.  
  
Karupins und Kaidohs blicke trafen sich.  
  
Kaidoh schluckte, zog einen der Katzenschwänze aus dem Bündel und hielt den nickenden Kolben Karupin hin. „Pss ... Pss..."machte er dazu.  
  
Inui und Momochiro sahen sich an und nickten grinsend. Inui fasste in seine Jackentasche und zog seine Digitalkamera heraus.  
  
Als Karupin nach dem Kolben zu angeln begann, hellte sich Kaidohs Mine schlagartig auf. Karupin ging sogar soweit, dass er Kaidohs Hand mit beiden Pfoten packte und zu sich herabzog, damit er in den Kolben beißen konnte. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Kaidohs Lippen.  
  
Inui sah es und knipste eifrig.  
  
In diesem Moment wurde die Türe wieder aufgerissen, der Arzt und die Oberschwester traten herein, beide mit ernsten Gesichtern.  
  
Momochiro und Inui stellten sich rasch als Sichtschutz vor Kaidoh und Karupin, während Kaidoh mit der freien Hand den Kater durch das Tennisheft zu verdecken suchte. Doch zu spät.  
  
„Aha!", rief die Schwester und zeigte anklagend in Richtung Karupin. „Hab' ich's doch gewusst! Eine Katze!"  
  
„Ein Kater", kam es von Echizen zurück, der sich vor ihr aufbaute und sie auf seine provokante Art herausfordernd ansah. „Er heißt Karupin."  
  
Die Schwester holte tief Luft, um etwas zu erwidern, da trat Inui hinter Ryoma und hielt ihnen über dessen Kopf die Rückseite seiner Kamera hin, auf deren kleinen Display der lächelnde Kaidoh zu sehen war.  
  
„Unser Freund hat nur den Kater vermisst", log Inui ohne rot zu werden, „und Katzen sind hier nicht zugelassen... wenn er jedoch entlassen wird..."  
  
Der Arzt zog die Stirn in Falten, dann nickte er. „Im Gegenzug möchte ich das Rezept dieses Höllengetränks. Du bist doch Inui-kun, oder?"  
  
Wortlos zückte Inui Stift und Notizbuch und begann eilig zu kritzeln.  
  
„Ich richte die Entlassungspapiere her", seufzte die Schwester, sah an Momochiro vorbei zu Kaidoh hinüber, der das Tennismagazin wieder zur Seite gelegt hatte und Karupin demonstrativ unter dem Kinn kraulte, was der Kater sehr zu genießen schien.  
  
************ Eine halbe Stunde später trat Kaidoh in Begleitung seiner Retter mit Karupin auf dem Arm aus dem Krankenhaus. Inui trug eine Reisetasche mit Kaidohs Sachen, Ryoma hatte die leere Sporttasche unter den Arm geklemmt und sah nicht sonderlich glücklich drein.  
  
Oishi, Kawamura, sowie Fuji standen bereit, Eiji, noch immer im Katzenkostüm (einem ausgepolsterten Ganzkörperkostüm mit Kapuze und Katzenohren dran, das kein bisschen sexy, dafür aber sehr Kawaii wirkte), kauerte an der Hausmauer und sah völlig verschwitzt und fertig aus.  
  
Auf Inuis fragenden Blick erklärte Fuji lächelnd: „Die Kinderstation hat drei Eiji-Auftritte für nächste Woche gebucht."  
  
„Muss ich wirklich?", jammerte Eiji. „Eine Katze ist doch kein Zirkuspferd, Nya!"  
  
„Inui kann dir ja ein paar stärkende Drinks mixen", schlug Fuji vor, woraufhin Eiji beide Katzenvorderpfoten abwehrende vor dem Gesicht kreuzte. „Ich schaff das auch so..."  
  
„Wirklich?"fragten Inui und Fuji gleichzeitig und sahen etwas enttäuscht aus.  
  
„Kaidoh-sempai, Karupin gehört mir", sagte Ryoma entschieden und hielt ihm die offene Tasche hin.  
  
„Da mag er nicht wieder rein", konterte Kaidoh und kraulte Karupin das Köpfchen.  
  
„Er ist meine Katze", gab Ryoma zurück.  
  
In dem Augenblick sprang Karupin von Kaidohs Arm. Auf dem Boden gelandet spazierte er auch an Echizen vorbei zu Kawamura und rieb sich schnurrend an dessen Beinen, während dieser sich mit verlegenem Grinsen den Hinterkopf kratzte.  
  
*Sushi*, dachten Kaidoh und Ryoma gleichzeitig und funkelten Karupin an, der sich unschuldig eine Pfote schleckte. *Opportunist!*  
  
Karupin zwinkerte in Richtung des Krankenhauses.  
  
Nanjiroh, der etwas zerzaust im Hintergrund im Schatten einer massiven Betonsäule stand und sich den Staub von der Kutte klopfte, zwinkerte zurück.  
  
Ende. 


End file.
